Itoshiki Shihōin
Itoshiki Shihōin (四楓院 糸色, Shihōin Itoshiki) also known as Zetsu (絶, Zetsu) by certain Shinigami, is the Head of the Shihōin Clan, and the existing Captain of the Gotei 13’s Second Division. In the past he was the Captain of the Eleventh Division, holding the title of Kenpachi as a result. His Lieutenant is Nonoka Kakkinoaru. Appearance Personality History Itoshiki was born into this world as Inochi (命, Inochi). Living in the now non-existent Inoshiki District, he grew up mostly alone. He would frequently travel to other districts to interact with others, as his own home was barren, unruly, and unstructured. Others would call him Inoshiki, and he soon adopted the name earnestly, becoming Inochi Inoshiki (糸色 命, Inoshiki Inochi). To survive, he was forced to be quick. A product of his diminishing environment, he was a kleptomaniac who constantly went around sneaking and stealing. He was extremely skilled at being a thief, and one day he decided to steal from a Shinigami who happened to be passing through his district. That man was Kenpachi Fugai, and although Itoshiki didn’t get far at all, Kenpachi not only acknowledged his skill for a child, but his grit. He took Inoshiki under his wing and enrolled him in Shin'ō Academy where Inoshiki learned how to refine his skills into that worthy of a Shinigami. In fact, he was so killed that they debated whether he should be a Shinigami, or a member of the Onmitsukidō, but his general personality, abilities, as well as Kenpachi Fugai’s influence landed him in the Eleventh Division. He would continue to grow there, becoming a powerful combatant and gaining access to his Shikai. He trained for years to learn how to utilize Bankai, training on his own. After training for a number of years to become a well versed practitioner of his Bankai, he challenged Kenpachi Fugai to a duel, and managed to defeat him without even using his Shikai, despite his constant training. Following the ways of his Division, he murdered Kenpachi Fugai and became the next Captain of the Eleventh Division. He would lead the Eleventh Division for over one hundred years, battle in battle after battle, training on the daily. In fact, he had turned the Eleventh Division into a proper dojo. Despite this, he was still a monster in battle, having no regard for his own life if it meant winning. That was until he met Chiyome Shihōin, the Captain of the Second Division. The two would constantly bicker and argue, with Chiyome being envious of Itoshiki’s speed and abilities in the field of stealth, only for him to throw them to the side in battle. She was fully aware of his skill and would patronize him for it. Itoshiki on the other hand, would argue with her due to the fact that he was envious of her organization skills. In fact, he would try to emulate them only to fail. At first the two were merely acquaintances, then they grew closer. Over time, their bickering became less malicious and more affectionate. Itoshiki began to grasp that his own well being had meaning and started to preserve his health, fighting smarter rather than harder. Chiyome taught him the ways of the Onmitsukidō and he was a natural, going above and beyond, shattering every record set by heads of the Shihōin Family. She would also teach him how to be more organized. This lead to Chiyome proposing to Itoshiki, to which he agreed. The two became married, and Itoshiki left the Eleventh Division to become the Vice Captain of the Second Division, with his own Lieutenant following him to become the Third Seat. A thousand years would pass, and in that time Chiyome tried to convince Itoshiki to become the new Captain of the Second Division, as his skill and power far surpassed her own, but he refused each time. Until years later, he and Chiyome were ambushed by Elalacran Velasquez and an army of Hollows. Chiyome was severely poisoned by Elalacran, forcing Itoshiki to put her out of her misery by killing her. Elalacran realized as Itoshiki released his Spiritual Pressure that he didn’t stand a chance, and ran away using Kūmon. In his own grief, Itoshiki slaughtered every Hollow present. Itoshiki would go on to become the new head of the Shihōin Clan, Itoshiki Shihōin, as well as the new Captain of the Second Division, with Nonoka becoming the new Vice Captain. He would go on to merge the Onmitsukidō with the Second Division properly, beginning to take his job seriously. He used what Chiyome taught him about organization, and executed it with precision, upgrading the Second Division’s military beyond recognition, as well as managing to invite new staff from the Kidō Corp. While his title of Kenpachi had faded into history books, he had become a true Military Commander. Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Shunpo Master: Itoshiki’s skill with Hohō is something to marvel at. He is considered to be the best in the entirety of the Soul Society, holding the title of "Flash God" (瞬神, Shunshin) due to his skill using Shunpo. If the title alone wasn’t enough, he has had his speed put to the test by Mochinen Yasuyoshi, the Thirteenth Division captain who is said to be the second fastest in the Soul Society. Master Swordsman: Itoshiki’s skill with the blade is something to be marveled at. He displays speed and precision when fighting with a sword, even going as far as to fight mainly with a sheathed blade. Kidō Expert: Itoshiki is extremely well versed in the art of Kidō. He’s notable for using it to enhance his “physical” combat, using Shunkō (Wind), as well as Kamaitachi with masterful skill and precision. He’s able to cast mid to high-level spells with no incantation at an impressive speed. Hakuda Master: As the captain of the Second Division, Itoshiki displays an aptitude for Hakuda. It is safe to say that he is a master of the art in every sense of the word. It is due to the nature of his Shikai that he chooses to fight without the blade, something unusual for someone of his status. Master Tactician: Itoshiki is notably perceptive in and out of battle. He’s capable of leading an entire battalion while he himself is engaged in battle, manipulating both situations in his own favor. Immense Spiritual Power: TBA Enhanced Strength: TBA Master Assassin: From his days as Kenpachi to his current occupation, Itoshiki has always displayed an aptitude for Assassination, being one of, if not the best in the Soul Society when it comes to the art of assassination. Enhanced Endurance: TBA Enhanced Durability: TBA Zanpakutō Kyūketsuki redirects here. For the manifested spirit see Kyūketsuki (Zanpakutō spirit). : Kyūketsuki is odd in the fact that it takes the shape of one katana and one wakizashi. One has a red sheath, while the other’s is white (turns black during Bankai). *'Shikai': While it can be triggered by the command , it seems to have a mind of its own, activating itself upon being unsheathed, or cutting an opponent. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Kyūketsuki gains the ability to drain the blood all who are nearby, be they friend or foe. If there is an opening for the blood to exit, such as a cut or laceration, then it will leave their body and enter the blade. If the blade itself causes the cut, it can drain that area of it’s blood in seconds. If Itoshiki were to impale someone’s limb and leave the blade in, their body would be drained in fifteen seconds. The only one who isn’t siphoned of their blood is Itoshiki. The Shikai does have a limit, however. Upon reaching that limit, it’s Bankai will be activated immediately. Yet, before it reaches that point, Itoshiki can expel the blood gathered to attack, as well as manipulate it as if it were mere water. A morbid ability to say the least. *'Bankai': : Itoshiki's Bankai is activated from his Shikai gathering blood, meaning he cannot simply use his Bankai at any time like others, rather, he must meet a prerequisite. When his blades turns red, then he has gathered enough. A black and red energy is generated by the blades which swallows Itoshiki. When the preverbal smoke clears, what is standing there is no longer the Captain of the Second Division, but it is really Kenpachi. His hair elongates and turns red, and he is fitted with a new garb to match. His physical parameters are boosted considerably, increasing his already impressive speed and strength. :Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Itoshiki is capable to generating and manipulating blood, yet this time on a larger scale. He has also displayed the ability to manipulate his own blood when forced to. Weaknesses Indiscriminate (Shikai): The Shikai while potent, is dangerous to foes and allies alike as it will take the blood from everyone in the vicinity. The release is negated by Itoshiki himself who keeps his sheath tied on, only taking it off when he feels the explicit need. Mindset: The weakness is easy to exploit alone, however, it has been shown that despite the Bankai’s considerable power and speed, Itoshiki reverts back to Kenpachi mindset, which focuses less on tactics and more on assassination, pushing physical parameters to the limits to pull it off. By skill enough foes, this can be exploited. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Movies Music Censorship Trivia * "Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo * His theme song, as chosen by LFZ, is Yuki Kajiura’s “The Battle is too Strong“. * He has a column in the Seireitei Communication titled The Spoils of War. *Despite his stature, Itoshiki seems to be extremely popular with the women of the Soul Society. *His favorite food is dango, so he will often be seen with stick between his teeth. *As 糸色 命 (Itoshiki Inochi) can be read like 絶命 (Zetsumei) which means death, many have given Itoshiki the nickname “Zetsu”. Quotes References Titles Navigation Category:Rukiryo Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:2nd Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captain